The World is Falling and so am I
by KadaraAlSayf
Summary: Months of the Zombie Apocalypse have passed. Months of hiding from infected, killing, and trying their best not to hurt each other and now that can all end. They found the cure to the infected's bite. It's Gary. (Pete/Gary)
1. Chapter 1

Gary kicked upon the door, a plastic bag in one hand, his gun in the other. Pete trailed in behind him, holding a bloodied brown sack.

"How many rabbits?" Pete asked. The bag felt heavier than usual, way to heavy to be just a rabbit. The medium-sized bag was soaked through with blood, coating Pete's hand. It should have made him dizzy and sick to see the red, sticky liquid layered and crusted on his hands, but he's seen too much blood for it to bother him anymore.

"Not rabbit,but it's still dinner. Cook it, I got something else I need to grab so don't lock up until I get back." Gary walked out of the old abandoned house they were using as cover.  
The windows were boarded up by Gary, and Pete had made a system where if any of the windows or doors were opened a trail of tin can's would rattle and make noise to alert the boys.  
It was a great idea, but took to long to string up after every time they opened the door. Instead, when ever they left, they barricaded the front door with a car door they found in a wreckage not to far from the house. They only set up the lock system when they slept, or rather when Pete slept. Gary seemed to be always be awake. A result from the lack of his medication.

Pete sat the blood stained bag on the floor, hesitating before opening it.  
Pete gagged, tears filling his eyes. He shook his head, fighting the urge to puke and looked back into the bag. Inside was a baby deer with its head smashed in. Brain and bone covered the poor things face and Pete could only assume what Gary had done to it. Blood was still trickling from the smashed mess brain and bones.

He couldn't let this get to him. Not after all they had been through. He prepared the deer just as Gary had taught him to do, the task taking most of his attention. Occasionally he'd glance out the window to check to see if Gary was coming or if something else was coming. He shuddered. He didn't want a repeat of the last time he didn't keep a constant check on the windows.

_Lola. It was that moron greaser's girlfriend who had some how managed to sneak up on Pete and Gary in the house. It had only been a couple of weeks after the infection broke out and people were at each other throats. Literally. Bullworth quickly became every man for himself and only the smart stuck together and formed groups. Pete and Gary had stayed in the same abandoned house they were currently staying in. Gary was cooking dinner, a can of beans, while Pete was supposed to watch the window to make sure none of the infected got in._  
_Pete was pretty good at keeping watch, but his attention was fading. He hadn't had a proper night's sleep since the infection broke out. He was exhausted and found himself in and out of sleep. _  
_It was nearing sun down, yet somehow Lola sneaked into the house despite there still being light outside._  
_ She slowly opened the door, Gary didn't notice her and Pete had his back to her. She crept up next to wrapped her arm around his neck and held him at gun point. Her hair was a mess, three bite marks covered her left arm, and both boys instantly knew she was infected. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her clothes torn and tattered. Gary had his own gun pointed at her, his eyes narrowed at Pete. He was caught of guard by the unwanted visitor. He cursed himself for not noticing her sooner, but felt a silent anger bubbling inside him. Why hadn't Pete warned him about the broken greaser?_  
_ Pete gulped, if Lola didn't kill him and he survived, Gary would kill him instead._

_"Go ahead!" She sobbed. "Pull the trigger and he dies. Why do you get to be happy and I don't? My Johnny's turned on me and here you are with your... Your boyfriend!" She sobbed, and gripped Pete tighter._

_Gary lowered his gun and smirked._  
_"I won't even waste the bullet. Go ahead, shoot him, less mouths to feed." Gary sat back down near the fire place and stirred the pot of beans, no longer paying attention to the two behind him. Lola was taken back by the taller male's sudden lack of interest in the situation. She couldn't figure out why he just suddenly didn't care anymore. Nobody cared about her, whether she'd been loving them or trying to hurt them, She thought. But really, who really cared in this world anymore?_

_"Gary!" Pete hissed, it was getting harder to breathe. Pete felt something break inside, watching Gary just leave him like this. In the hands of this heart-broken greaser._

_Lola let out a broken sob, which sounded like a wounded animal to Pete. She slowly lifted up the gun from Pete's head and placed it against the soft flesh of her temple._

_"It just ain't worth it anymore." She whispered. The sound of the gun still haunts Pete till this day. The way it made his head pound and his ears go numb. Lola fell backwards, her head hitting the window sill behind them. Pete stood stock still, his breathing was the only thing that filled the air._

_"How...How did you know she was going to shoot herself." Pete asked, his quiet to the point were he almost couldn't hear himself. _  
_The tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. _  
_Gary turned to Pete, no expression clear on his face._

_"I didn't."_

Pete shook his head and focused on the deer he should have been cooking. No use in dwelling in the past. A few of the infected wandered outside on the street, with the slowly falling sun behind them. They only really became active in the night which made Pete become worried. Where was Gary at? He should have been here by now.

The sun was almost down by now and the deer was still cooking. Pete couldn't wait any longer, he loved his friend, but he needed to think about himself. Pete was convinced Gary wasn't coming. It had been hours since Gary had left Pete with the deer. Pete shut the windows, locking them, and securing their lock system. A pang of guilt struck after he secured the last window. How could he have given up on Gary so easily? He would wait a little longer. After staring out the window waiting for what felt like forever to Pete, he stretched and left to the small mattress pushed against a corner.  
The two shared a bed, it gave them more room, and it made it provided warmth when the months turned cold. A few blankets and two pillows covered the dirty mattress, Pete would sleep against the wall and Gary would sit on the edge of the mattress, mumbling to himself.  
Pete couldn't sleep. He still hadn't given up hope on Gary. Maybe he was stuck and was waiting for the smaller male to help him. Maybe he was bitten, infected, and wandering the streets just like the monsters outside. Pete felt his chest tighten at the thought of being alone. Tears stung his eyes when he though about not having Gary with him. Pushing aside his worries, Pete closed his eyes trying to go to sleep, but Gary kept coming back up in his head.

Pete decided that instead of worrying over Gary, he would think of something good about Gary.  
He remembered the time Gary saved his life.

* * *

**Hey! I don't know if I will continue this or not, but it was fun to write. I'll try to update Kowalski's Rainbow soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_ The sun was going down, the window was open letting in the crisp autumn air, and Pete sat on his bed. He could feel the cool wind brushing across his face as he exhaled slowly. Most of the students were in town or watching the football game or enjoying the carnival for what little time it would be open, so there was almost no noise in the dorm. The only source of light in the room was the slowly fading sun. Everything seemed to be at peace._

_ Not for long though. Pete looked down at the gun in his hand, and smiled sadly. He wondered how happy Gary would be to find him dead, On the bed, blood staining the sheets. Or maybe one of the jocks or a nerd would find him. There screams would make Gary smile. Pete wish he would see Gary's reaction when he found out Pete was dead. He was sure Gary would be happy to get rid of Pete. After all, wasn't he the one telling Pete to go kill himself in the first place? _

_ It wasn't just Gary that made Pete want to finally off himself. It was Jimmy too. Once Jimmy became the king again he left Pete to be head boy by himself. Pete tried to hang out with Jimmy, but the taller boy would yell at him, accuse him of being a 'faggot' in front of everyone. He would become the bully he swore he never was. He only ever bullied Pete, and if his only friend thought he was a loser than it was true right? If even the one person, who he thought cared about him, thought he was a faggot than that meant every one hated him too right?_

_ When Gary came back he thought things would be different. He thought things would take a turn for the better. Gary would be his friend again, they would be roommates, but now look where he ended up. All alone in his bedroom with a gun pressed to his forehead. At least he was right about one thing, Gary was his roommate. Pete let out another shaky breath. He needed to pull the trigger._

_ 'Do it.' He chanted to himself. This was it. He took in a deep breath, finger moving towards trigger, until the click of the door was heard. The small male sat stock still looking at the door, but he only saw a blur pass in front of him. Pete jumped from the bed, startled by the intruder. The gun lay forgotten next to the bed. Pete was shoved into a wall and held there by his neck._

_ "Are you insane ?" The intruder's deep voice rang out._

_ "Gary?" Pete whispered after getting over the shock. 'Gary wasn't supposed to be here! Gary is supposed to be at the football game, no, this isn't right. Gary showed up to early.' Pete thought, he scolded himself for not locking the door. _

_ "What were you thinking, huh? Killing yourself! What's wrong with you?!" Gary practically screamed in Pete's face. Pete silently wished the ground below him would swallow him whole. It wasn't supposed to be like this._

_ Gary's grip tightened on his neck. "Why would you try to do something like this moron!" Gary growled. The trembling boy tried to talk, but the words ran together in his mouth. Not one coherent sentence came out. _

_"Not like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this..."He managed to whispered._

_ Pete was dragged from the wall, and thrown on the ground. Gary looked at the gun that lay next to Pete, and grabbed it._

_ "Shit! God damn it Pete!" Gary turned to the door he had left wide open and slammed it shut. Gary paced the floor nervously, his mind running a mile per minute. Pete didn't know what Gary was going to do with the gun or what he was upset about, but he was sure that he was dead. Gary stopped pacing and stared at Pete, who was now crying. Gary shook his head and stared at the gun again. He needed to get rid of it, and fast. _

_ He ran over to his own bed, and dug through the trash piled under it. He pulled out an old backpack he had stuffed under his bed, and put the gun inside. _

_ "I'll be back." With that he left. With what little energy Pete had left, he crawled onto his bed and cried himself to sleep. What else could he have done? Followed Gary and ask for the gun back or go out and find some other way to kill himself? He didn't have a plan, and he felt broken. _

_ Pete's eyes snapped open as he heard something move behind him, he layed completely still. To scared to see who it was and to tired to care._

_ "You don't get to choose when you quit. You stop when I tell you to. Got it?" Pete jumped at the voice, he twisted his neck around and saw Gary climbing into his own bed. The backpack was no where to be found._

Pete sighed at the memory and closed his eyes. Gary was a good friend. Only if you could see past his crazy and anger. Pete sometimes thought that he was the only one who could see past all that. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned. Maybe Gary would be home by the time he woke up. Yes, maybe that would happen. While sleep slowly took him, a voice in the back of his mind told him, _'You're lying to yourself.'_

When Pete woke up the next morning, there was a gun pointed at his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Pete grabbed the person's wrist, and twisted it, rolling off the mattress he collided with the person ankles, successfully tripping them making them crash on top of him. He heard them grunt, and Pete squirmed out from under the new heavy weight, barely having time to get climb on top of them. He yanked the gun from their hand and was able to pin their wrists under his knees leaving him sitting on the person's chest. Pete's chest was falling up and down rapidly, no one had ever gotten in since the last time. No one. Dark spots clouded his vision, faint memories of his inhaler flashed before his eyes.

"Woah, Petey. I didn't know you topped." The same old sly grin came across the intruders face, and Pete felt tears spring to his eyes.

"Gary!" Pete climber off of him, and wrapped his arms around Gary's neck as soon as the older male stood up. When Pete looked up, Gary was no longer grinning.

Gary slapped him. Hard.

"Why didn't you lock the door? Are you stupid?" Gary growled. Pete's hand flew to touch the hand shaped mark beginning to form on his cheek. No, Pete had locked the doors. Hadn't he? Pete's tried to remember the lock up routine. Shut the window where Lola had died, then the one on the opposite side of the room. And the one in the kitchen. And then the do-...

Pete had forgotten the door! He slapped his forehead.

"Shit…" He cursed and looked to the door. "I-I didn't know, I forgot. But you.. You! You were gone, you were dead. You left me alone!" Pete shoved Gary's chest making him stumble back a few feet.

"I thought you were dead! Where have you been dude? I was so… So…" Pete looked around the abandon house, to frustrated to finish his sentence. He shook his head and turned to the taller boy. "You owe me one hell of an explanation, Gary!" Pete poked his chest accusingly, and narrowed his eyes trying to seem fierce. Gary knocked aside his finger, and held up the plastic bag he had left with.

"Where I have been shall all be explained Lil Petey! Right now, however is an entirely new story. Take a look at this." Gary sat down at one end of the mattress, motioning for Pete to sit on the other side. Gary dangled the plastic bag in front of the smaller boy teasingly, Pete held, now obsessed to see what Gary had brought them. All at once, Gary flipped the bag upside down and the contents rained out.

Pete's breath hitched and then he let it all out in one shaky breath. Almost a dozen boxes of ammunition laid in front of him. "Oh my god, Gary." All anger he once felt for the older male was gone.

"Go on, express your gratitude for how amazing I am." He was giving Pete a huge grin. Pete jumped up, whooping excitedly he quickly drew Gary in for a hug before returning to tearing open the boxes of ammunition to finger the bullets. "Oh Gary," Pete couldn't tell what he was feeling, they had never had a surplus of surprises before! They never had something like this, and Pete felt as though he could climb a mountain. When he tore his gaze back away from the boxes of ammo, he looked to Gary and his face fell.

It was always a pity when Gary cried.

* * *

Its been sooo long and I have had this ready for a while now, but im happy to finally have it posted! Im gonna try to update this on a regular schedule now! Its kind of a new years resolution now! so hit me up on tumblr kadara-al-sayf and remind me to update or tell me you like this bunches!


End file.
